


Chocolate

by PaigePenn



Series: Tom and Reggie [1]
Category: Original Work, gt - Fandom, vore - Fandom
Genre: (nobody gets swallowed but mouthplay technically counts as vore), Gen, Mouthplay, Soft Vore, Vore, a little bit of powerplay, foodplay, fully consensual, safe soft vore, safe vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/pseuds/PaigePenn
Summary: In which there is a fondue pot.Happy Vore Day! (8/8)You can also read this onDeviantArtorTumblr





	Chocolate

“Reggie?” Tom said, looking over at their roommate. The tiny man looked up. “I had an idea for a Game,” Tom continued. “If you’re in the mood.”

Reggie immediately looked interested. “The aspects?” he asked.

“Powerplay and foodplay, mostly,” Tom said. “Mouthplay, too, of course.” They paused for a moment. “Probably more mouthplay than we’ve usually done; I’m not entirely sure.”

Reggie grinned. “Sounds good to me,” he said. “Do I need to do any special prep?”

“Naw, just the usual,” Tom replied. “I should be done setting up by the time you’re ready.”

Reggie got up, walking over to the side of the table, where he had a permanent climbing line. “You know where to find me,” he said, and rappelled down to the floor. Tom waited until he had left the room before they got up, going to the kitchen.

~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, Reggie sat on the bathroom counter in nothing but a pair of boxers and a fluffy bathrobe, waiting. He had finished showering a few minutes before, and though his hair was still damp, the rest of him was dry and warm.

Tom appeared in the doorway, knocking on the doorframe. “You ready?” they asked.

“Absolutely.” Reggie stood as Tom approached, and the human gently scooped him up into their palm.

“I think you’re going to like this one,” Tom told him as they carried him away, and Reggie laughed.

“That’s kinda half the point,” he pointed out.

“And what’s the other half?” Tom teased.

“That _you’re _going to like it.”

Tom grinned. “That I am.”

The trip to the kitchen was quick, much faster than Reggie could have made it on his own, and less than a minute later, Tom set him down on the kitchen table. Reggie took a moment to observe his surroundings. Off to his left was a large metal pan — a cookie sheet — covered with wax paper. To his right, towering over him and putting off heat, was a round metal pot on a three legged stand, which Reggie couldn’t remember having seen before, but which still looked familiar somehow. In front, but not on the table, was Tom, taking their seat. They grinned at him.

Then Tom reached for him, and Reggie braced himself to be picked up again, but realized at the last moment that Tom wasn’t reaching _for_ him but _past_ him. Reggie turned to see what Tom was going for, and saw a bowl full of cherries. Next to it was an open bag of pretzel sticks. Tom picked up a cherry by its stem, grinned at Reggie, and dipped it into the pot. When they pulled it out again, it had a dark brown coating, and Reggie realized why the pot looked familiar. It was a chocolate fondue.

Tom set the cherry down on the cookie sheet and reached over Reggie’s head again, making him duck. This time, they grabbed a pretzel stick. This, too, they dipped into the molten chocolate and placed on the wax paper.

When Tom reached past him for another cherry, Reggie realized that he might be waiting a while, and so he sat down on the table, just watching. Tom gradually filled up the cookie sheet, alternating between cherries and pretzels. Then, about fifteen minutes in, they surprised Reggie by plucking him up instead. He squirmed a little in surprise, and Tom paused.

“I’m good,” Reggie assured them.

Tom nodded, using their other hand to untie the belt of Reggie’s bathrobe. With an incredible show of dexterity, they eased the robe off his shoulders, pulling it away. They set it down somewhere on the table down below. Then they turned Reggie about in their hands, looking at him. “Oh, yes, you’ll do nicely,” they teased. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Reggie confirmed.

Tom shifted their grip around him. Now they held him by only two fingers, gently but firmly pinching his sides. Then they lowered him into the chocolate.

At first, Reggie pulled his feet up, away from the molten chocolate below him, but as Tom lowered him further, he let them drop. Though the chocolate was hot enough to flow easily, it wasn’t hot enough to burn, and Reggie felt suddenly grateful that Tom had made sure of that.

Tom dipped him to his belly button. They held him there for a second or two, and when they pulled him out, a thick layer of chocolate clung to his legs. Tom lifted him higher and let him dangle above the pot, dripping chocolate. “Maybe I should have gotten the caramel chocolate,” they said contemplatively. “It’d match you better.”

Reggie laughed. “I guess,” he said. “But you like dark chocolate better.”

“I do,” Tom agreed. They set Reggie down on the wax paper, and he stumbled a little. Ordinarily, he could have kept his feet, but the chocolate impeded his motion, and Reggie fell over backwards.

“Hey, you’ll mar the finish,” Tom faux-scolded.

“Help me up, then,” Reggie retorted, pushing himself up on his elbows. Already the chocolate was hardening, and he didn’t think he could get up further on his own.

“Just a second,” Tom said, reaching for something Reggie couldn’t see. When they brought their hand back, they were holding a familiar pair of orange plastic chopsticks. Reggie grinned at the sight, and Tom grinned back, clicking the chopsticks together. “Need a better grip so my fingers don’t get messy,” they told him.

“I’m half covered in chocolate, and you’re worried about messy fingers?” Reggie said with a laugh.

“Yep.” Tom expertly slipped the chopsticks under Reggie’s armpits from the back, lifting him up so that he dangled about an inch off the tray. “And you’re going to be even more covered in a minute. Secure enough?”

Reggie grabbed onto the chopsticks, adjusting himself a little. “Secure enough,” he confirmed, and Tom lifted him higher.

Tom took a few seconds to look at Reggie from a few different angles, tilting him with the chopsticks. Then they lowered him into the fondue pot again, more slowly this time. Unlike before, they did not stop until he was submerged to his mid-chest.

“Still doing good?” Tom asked.

“Y-yeah,” Reggie said. He took a deep breath. “I’m good.”

“Okay to keep going?”

Reggie hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. “Don’t get it in my face,” he instructed.

“Got it,” Tom said, dipping him in further, so that the chopsticks touched the surface of the chocolate. Reggie found that he could move his legs again. Their coating must have melted.

Reggie tipped his head back to look up at Tom instead of at the sea of chocolate all around him, and was relieved to see that Tom’s entire attention was focused on him.

“Can I dip you in further?” Tom asked.

Reggie swallowed, but he nodded. “Go ahead.”

Slowly, Tom lowered him more. The warm chocolate flowed over his arms and shoulders, now. All that was left out was his head. Reggie took another deep breath to help himself stay calm as Tom carefully bobbed him up and down in the thick brown liquid. Then they pulled him out again. From just below his jawline to the soles of his feet, Reggie was thoroughly coated with chocolate.

Tom let him dangle from the chopsticks for a few seconds, dripping over the pot, before they set him down on the tray. Reggie would have fallen over again, but Tom kept the chopsticks under his arms until he had caught his balance. Then they carefully pulled the chopsticks away, and Reggie’s arms dropped to his sides. They stuck.

“You’re not going to have a lot of mobility in a minute,” Tom commented.

“I don’t have a lot of mobility _now_,” Reggie replied, trying to get an arm free. “Do you want to eat the chocolate now, or wait til it hardens more?”

Tom considered. “You okay with waiting?” they asked.

Reggie nodded. “I’ll be fine,” he said, still trying to get his arm unstuck from his side, with little success. Tom must have been able to see his struggles, though, because they picked the chopsticks back up and helped Reggie unstick both his arms. Reggie held them a bit out to the side so they wouldn’t get stuck again.

“You sure?” Tom asked, and Reggie nodded.

“I can wait.”

After another second’s wait in case Reggie changed his mind, Tom nodded and turned back to the bowl of fruit. They picked up another cherry, dipping it into the chocolate.

Several minutes later, Tom had filled up the cookie sheet with chocolate covered cherries and pretzels. They unplugged the fondue pot and tapped the first cherry they had done. The chocolate was cool and hard.

“How’s your chocolate coating?” they asked.

“Stiff,” Reggie answered. He hadn’t been able to move anything but his head for the last few minutes, due to the thick shell around him.

Tom chuckled. “I bet,” they said. “Can you move at all?”

“Nope,” Reggie answered cheerfully.

“How’s it feel around your chest? Can you breathe alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Reggie said. “A little tight, maybe, but I can breathe.”

Tom picked him up, peeling away the wax paper that tried to stick to his feet. “Looks pretty good,” they said. “It did puddle around your feet, though.”

Reggie tried to look down, but couldn’t see them. “Maybe you should take a picture,” he suggested.

“Good idea.” Tom pulled out their phone, grinning, and snapped a photo. They flipped Reggie over in their hand and took one from the back as well. Then they set Reggie on the table, lowering theirself down to take one more photo. Reggie stuck his tongue out at the camera, and Tom laughed. Setting their phone off to the side, Tom asked, “Now… how shall we get this off you?”

“Considering I have zero mobility right now, it’s gonna have to be you,” Reggie replied. “And considering that it’s candy… why don’t you have dessert?”

Tom grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.” They picked him up, sitting back in their chair. “Now… where to start…”

“Wherever you’d like,” Reggie said. “A shoulder would give me some mobility.”

“A shoulder it is, then,” Tom said. They lifted Reggie to their mouth, closing it around his left shoulder. For a few moments, they were still, and Reggie noted that he couldn’t even really feel Tom’s mouth. But then he felt a light pressure as Tom carefully bit down, pressing their teeth through the chocolate layer to rest gently against Reggie’s skin. They pried the shell away with their teeth and tongue, leaving Reggie’s shoulder bare.

“‘A-da,” Tom said around the chocolate, crumpling it in their mouth. Reggie looked over at his shoulder, and at the bite his roommate had taken out of his chocolate shell. He tried again to move his arm, thinking that perhaps he could snap the connection that still remained under his arm, and found that he could not. It seemed the chocolate was thicker there.

“Still can’t move,” he told the human.

“Hm,” Tom said, eyeing him for a few moments. Then they moved him back to their mouth and put his shoulder in again, a bit further than before. Reggie could feel their warm tongue sliding over his bare skin now, and a light suction. After a few moments of that, Tom pulled away again. “How 'bout now?”

Reggie tried to lift his arm again, and found that enough of the chocolate had melted that he could actually do so. It was a bit awkward, but he could rotate his arm almost freely at the shoulder. “Great,” he answered, letting it drop. “That worked.”

Tom grinned, lifting Reggie’s arm with a finger from their free hand. Reggie didn’t resist. “Your fingers are all stuck together,” Tom commented. “Just one blob.”

Reggie couldn’t really see them very well, but he could feel that they were stuck together. “I think I’ve got separate fingers on my other hand,” he said. He couldn’t see those fingers at all, but he knew they were spread out.

Tom turned him so they could look. “Almost,” they said. “I can see the shapes of your individual fingers, but they’re still connected with chocolate between them.” Turning Reggie back to face them again, Tom grinned. “Any preferences on where’s next?”

Reggie lifted his arm. “I could do with movable fingers,” he said. “And I wouldn’t half mind being able to bend my elbow.”

Tom leaned forward, putting Reggie’s hand into their mouth. A second later, they slurped Reggie’s arm into their mouth to about halfway between his elbow and his shoulder. They started sucking on it, which at first Reggie could tell not from the feeling, but from the sight of his arm moving slightly in and out of Tom’s mouth as they sucked. After a bit, however, he felt the warmth and dampness of Tom’s mouth, and the suction. Experimentally, he wiggled his fingers. They felt a bit stiff, but they moved. He tried to bend his elbow, but found that to be impossible. However, he wasn’t quite sure whether this was because there was still too much chocolate on it, or because it was forced straight by the force of Tom sucking on it. Reggie let himself relax into it, and they spent several calm moments like that.

Eventually, the suction stopped, and Tom pulled Reggie away from their mouth, drawing his arm out slowly between their lips. Reggie lifted it up, looking it over. Only a few streaks of chocolate remained, beside the strip running around his upper bicep like an armband. “Good job,” he said. “It’s pretty much all gone.”

Tom grinned. “Want me to get the other one?” they asked.

“For sure.”

Tom lifted Reggie up, nibbling at his other shoulder, and Reggie laughed.

“What are you doing?”

Tom paused, glancing over at him out of the corner of their eye. “Getting the chocolate off.”

“Alright,” Reggie said, still chuckling. Tom went back to nibbling at the chocolate on his shoulder. After a few seconds of that, though, they seemed to decide that it was taking too long, and opened their mouth wider, sliding Reggie’s shoulder in far enough that he could feel their lips on his neck. Reggie affectionately patted Tom on the chin with his free hand, and Tom started to pull away.

“That wasn’t a tap out,” Reggie said quickly, and Tom stopped moving. “Sorry, mixed signals. I’m fine, you can keep going.”

Tom hummed acknowledgement, going back to their previous position. Their lips tickled against Reggie’s neck, and he tipped his head away. Judging by the sounds Tom made, they were sucking on Reggie’s shoulder, but as before, he couldn’t feel it until the chocolate started to melt. As it melted, however, he could feel Tom’s tongue moving around his shoulder and working its tip under his arm. At first, the feeling was dull, but then he could feel it more strongly. Reggie squirmed.

“No, no,” he gasped. “Neptune!”

At the word, Tom froze. Then they opened their mouth, releasing Reggie and pulling away.

Reggie pressed his right arm against his side, grabbing his underarm uncomfortably with his other hand. The chocolate was squishy under his fingers. Tom looked at him with mild concern. “Don’t lick my armpit,” Reggie explained. “It, um. Tickles.”

“Okay,” Tom said. “Sorry.” They paused. “Anything else?”

Reggie thought about it for a second, then shook his head. “No… that’s it.”

Tom nodded, but didn’t move.

Reggie glanced back at his shoulder, relaxing again. Experimentally, he swung his arm back and forth. “I think this one’s clear enough at the shoulder,” he said. It was still fairly covered with semi-molten chocolate, but at least he could move it. Reggie nodded, looking up at Tom. “You can start again,” he told them.

“Alright,” Tom said. Moving a little more slowly than before, they lifted his right arm with a couple fingers. “Okay to get this off?” they asked.

Reggie nodded. “Go right ahead.”

Tom grinned, leaning forward and placing Reggie’s fingertips to their lips. Reggie grinned back. Slowly, Tom stuck their tongue out, sliding it under Reggie’s arm to the elbow. A little more quickly, they used their tongue to pull his arm into their mouth. Then they pinched his arm ever so carefully between their teeth and grinned at him again.

“You know, that’s more effective when I can actually feel what you’re doing,” Reggie commented. “As it is, I mean, this is nice, but the chocolate kind of mutes the sensation.”

“Hm,” Tom hummed around Reggie’s arm. Using their lips and teeth, they drew Reggie’s arm a little further into their mouth, so that their teeth rested just above his elbow, and sealed their lips around his arm.

Reggie looked at the place where his arm vanished into Tom’s mouth and marveled that he really couldn’t feel what was going on in there. It was… unusual. Most of the time when they played these Games, Reggie was acutely aware of every motion of Tom’s tongue. But right now? He couldn’t feel a thing. That changed, though, as the chocolate gradually melted away. Soon, Reggie could feel Tom’s tongue sliding down the length of his arm, and he laughed. Tom paused for a moment, and Reggie looked up at them.

“Tickles,” he said. “In a good way, though.”

The corners of Tom’s mouth turned upward, and they licked Reggie’s fingertips. Reggie laughed again, wiggling his fingers against the large muscle. Tom’s tongue slid back up Reggie’s arm, and then the human rolled their tongue, enveloping nearly Reggie’s entire arm with the soft, warm flesh. With a smile, Reggie tipped his head forward, letting his forehead rest against the part of Tom’s face just above their lips.

“This is nice,” he said softly.

Tom made a sound of agreement almost as softly. Slowly, they dragged their rolled tongue down the length of Reggie’s arm one more time. Then they relaxed their jaw, pulling away and drawing Reggie out of their mouth.

“I think I got the chocolate mostly off of that one too.”

Reggie lifted his arm to get a better look at it. It, too, had only a few streaks remaining. “Yep.”

“Where next?” Tom asked.

Reggie rapped lightly on the chocolate covering his chest. “Maybe here?” he suggested.

Tom considered it, licking their lips. “Might be a bit awkward to get at,” they pointed out. “Least, without putting you headfirst in my mouth.” They looked Reggie over again. “You mobile enough for that, or should we get your legs free first so you can kick?”

“I trust you,” Reggie said, and Tom smiled.

“Thanks, but not what I asked,” they said. “Do you think you have enough mobility to tap out?”

“I’ve got pretty good mobility in my arms,” Reggie said, swinging them. He considered. “But you’re right; we should probably get my legs first, to be safe.”

Tom looked much more comfortable with that plan. “Ready?” they asked.

“Ready!” Reggie said cheerfully, and Tom lifted him again. Tilting their head back, they lowered him into their mouth, feet first. Reggie let his hands rest on Tom’s lips, which sealed around his waist. Just like before, it was odd not to be able to feel what was going on inside of Tom’s mouth, and Reggie waited for the chocolate to start to melt. When it did, he could feel Tom’s tongue resting at the back of his legs, and a gentle suction all round.

The chocolate grew thinner, and Tom swiped their tongue around, licking him. Reggie laughed, and Tom did it again, this time drawing the tip of their tongue all the way down to Reggie’s ankles with a practiced move. Then they brought their tongue up again, swiping it around Reggie’s legs. The chocolate had melted enough that Reggie’s legs could move, with effort. Tom worked their tongue in between them, which pushed Reggie’s legs to the sides, between Tom’s teeth. This allowed Tom to lick the fronts of Reggie’s legs as well, if a bit awkwardly. Reggie squirmed a bit, and Tom paused.

“I don’t need out,” Reggie explained quickly. “Just needed to shift.”

“M'kay,” Tom mumbled around him, and waited for Reggie to still again. After a few seconds, Reggie patted them on the tip of their nose with his cleaner hand.

“Okay, you can go again,” he said.

Instead of licking him again, Tom began to suck on Reggie’s legs, slurping the molten chocolate off. It was still fairly thick, and moved slowly, but gradually, it flowed off.

Before too long, Reggie’s legs were bare. Tom licked him one more time, thoroughly slathering him with their saliva, before pulling him out of their mouth. Reggie dangled from their fingers, and Tom grinned at him.

“Having fun?” Reggie asked.

“Loads,” Tom answered. “How’re you feeling?”

Reggie lifted both hands, giving them a double thumbs up. “A little chilly, though, now,” he added.

“Want to dry off?” Tom offered, and Reggie nodded. Tom got up and carried him over to the cabinet where they kept their napkins. Fetching one, Tom lifted it to pat Reggie dry, but paused before actually making contact.

“Go ahead,” Reggie said before they could ask.

With a nod, Tom dried him off, delicately squeezing the cloth around first one leg, then the other. Soon enough, Reggie was dry, and they went back to the table. Tom set Reggie down for a moment as they sat, and he stumbled briefly on the wooden surface. However, he had enough mobility back that he was able to keep his balance.

After Tom had settled, Reggie strode toward them, lifting his arms. Tom obliged, picking him up. They tapped his chocolate covered chest with one finger. “Ready to get this off?”

“Ready,” Reggie confirmed with a nod. Tom lifted him to their mouth, eyeing him with interest. Then they stuck their tongue out and licked him. Reggie laughed, surprised. “Tom!” he protested with a smile.

Tom grinned back innocently.

Reggie giggled. “Just put me in your mouth already, you big lug,” he said affectionately.

“Okay,” Tom said, leaning over him. Reggie looked up just in time to see Tom’s wide open mouth descend over him. He shivered, intimidated but delighted. Then everything went dark as Tom closed their mouth around his waist. Only a moment later, Tom sat back up, letting go of Reggie with their hand at the same time. The result was that Reggie was lying on his face on Tom’s tongue, his legs dangling on the other side of their lips.

It was disorienting, and Reggie squirmed briefly. He hadn’t lifted his arms earlier, whoops. Now they were pinned to his sides, and outside of Tom’s mouth from about the elbow down.

Tom’s lips parted again, letting in light. Reggie immediately pulled his arms up and in with the rest of him. Tom’s mouth continued to open, and their tongue shifted under Reggie. He started to slip back out of Tom’s mouth. Reggie gasped, grabbing at Tom’s tongue to halt his movement. However, the thick muscle was slick with saliva, and Reggie couldn’t get a good grip. He continued to slide.

Then he stopped. There was a light pressure against his back, and Reggie was confused for a moment, before realizing that Tom had pressed a finger to his back to hold him in place, and as his back was currently covered in a single solid piece of chocolate, the pressure was evenly spread out. Tom’s tongue slid out under him, so that Reggie ended up a little higher on it than he had been before.

Reggie turned his head (between Tom holding him in place and the stiff chocolate covering his torso, he couldn’t exactly twist around to look over his shoulder) to see what was going on. He couldn’t really turn his head far enough to make it out, but from what he could glimpse, along with past experiences, he guessed that Tom was taking a selfie, with their mouth wide open, their tongue stuck out, and Reggie pinned against it. Reggie didn’t _mind_ the photos, so long as nobody besides the two of them saw them, and in fact he’d make Tom show them to him later, but he still couldn’t help blushing. He turned his face back against Tom’s tongue to hide it.

After a few moments, Tom pulled their tongue back into their mouth, Reggie along with it. Reggie relaxed as the large mouth closed around him again. He wrapped his arms comfortably around the large muscle under him, as though he was in bed and the tongue was an unusually warm and wet— though no less comfortable for it— pillow. Tom chuckled in the back of their throat, and their tongue twitched under him. Reggie simply lay there with his eyes closed, his legs dangling out of Tom’s mouth. Tom was probably taking another photo, he thought, and pictured what he must look like. He felt himself blushing again, and was grateful for the darkness.

Then Tom’s fingers curled around Reggie’s lower half in a familiar grip that would both prevent him from unintentionally slipping further into Tom’s mouth, and allow him to quickly signal to Tom if he wanted out.

Tom’s thumb pressed gently against his upper thighs, what would have been his lap if he’d been sitting, and supported what of his hips were not already supported by their lips. Their pointer finger was opposite it, stabilizing Reggie by resting on the part of his back just above his butt. Their middle finger, curled slightly, sat against Reggie’s butt proper, further securing him in place. Tom’s other two fingers weren’t doing anything, but if Reggie lifted his feet, he could probably touch a fingertip.

If Reggie wanted to, he could kick his legs, and Tom would immediately let him out. But Reggie didn’t want to go anywhere. He only moved his arms to fold them under his head instead of hugging Tom’s tongue. Even though Tom’s tongue was a softer pillow than Reggie’s arms, he knew he would prefer this position in a moment. He _could_ breathe the other way, but it was easier like this.

The suction began. Tom’s tongue lifted under him, pressing him into the roof of their mouth. He could feel their upper teeth pressing against his lower back, hard but not too uncomfortable. Their lower teeth bumped into his stomach once or twice, which could have been a bit painful if he didn’t have a chocolate shield there, before they adjusted their tongue under him so it acted like a cushion between him and their hard teeth.

Reggie had no idea how long Tom sucked on him. It was a comfortable, soothing sensation, and between that and the dark, he almost fell asleep, only staying alert enough to make sure his arms stayed folded under his head, instead of slipping toward Tom’s throat and possibly making them choke. At one point, Tom slid him in just a little further, so that they could get at the chocolate at his middle, and Reggie had to readjust his arms, but that hardly woke him up at all, and he was soon nearly asleep again.

But eventually, Tom stopped. Reggie realized then that the hard barrier of chocolate between his chest and Tom’s warm tongue was completely gone.

Tom licked him. Reggie gasped as the cushion under him vanished and he dropped down under Tom’s tongue. They flopped it over the back of his head and his shoulders. Now that there was no barrier between them, Reggie’s hips rested directly on Tom’s lower teeth, which wasn’t particularly comfortable, and compared to what he’d just been experiencing, was downright unpleasant. Reggie tried to push himself up again, but his hands merely sank into the squishy bottom of Tom’s mouth. Then Tom moved their tongue again, sliding it back under him, and Reggie flopped gratefully onto it, settling comfortably down again.

Tom tugged questioningly on Reggie’s legs. In response, he kicked slowly, lazily. A 'sure, get me out,’ but simultaneously a 'I don’t care.’

Slowly, slurping their saliva off him as they went, Tom pulled Reggie out of their mouth. In a moment, he was all the way out in the open, sitting on Tom’s curled middle finger while their thumb and forefinger carefully pinched his waist. Then they dropped Reggie into their palm. He shook himself off and sat up.

“There we go,” Tom said, sounding pleased with theirself.

Reggie looked himself over. His chest was bare, and what chocolate had remained on his arms was gone, but his back still felt oddly stiff. Reggie tried to twist to look over his shoulder at it, but found he couldn’t. “I think you missed a spot.”

“Hm?” Tom leaned over him to get a look at Reggie’s back, and Reggie learned forward as well so they could. “Oh, so I did,” Tom observed. “Most of your back, actually. Do you want to go back in?”

Reggie considered it. Clearly Tom couldn’t get his back clean very easily if he lay on his front in their mouth, but Reggie didn’t much like being in there on his back. Somehow he could never get comfortable. So he shook his head.

“K,” Tom said, not bothered. “I can peel it off instead?”

In answer, Reggie turned around and sat with his back facing the human. Tom gently picked off the chocolate piece by piece with their fingernails, eating it as they went. Finally, they stopped.

“Got all the solid bits,” they said. “But the inner layer melted cause you’re warm, and it’s still there. Once last lick to get it off?”

“Sure.” Reggie braced himself so Tom wouldn’t knock him over, and a moment later felt Tom’s tongue, warm and soft and wet, sliding up his back.

There was silence for a moment. Then Tom said, “That… didn’t quite work. Most of it’s still there.”

Reggie laughed. “You can keep at it if you like,” he said. Behind and above him, Tom made an agreeable sound, so Reggie shifted his position, lying down in their palm instead.

Tom lifted him to their mouth, nibbling gently at Reggie’s left shoulder. He grinned, burying his face in the hand below him. Tom continued to work at the molten chocolate covering Reggie’s back, using their teeth, tongue, and lips to get at it. It tickled, but in the best way, and though Tom bit at the chocolate and slid their teeth along Reggie’s back, they were careful never to nip him. Finally, they slid their tongue slowly up his entire body, and Reggie shivered with delight.

“I think that’s as good as I can get it,” Tom said, and Reggie rolled over onto his back so he could look up at them. “You’ll have to handle the rest yourself.”

“Alright,” Reggie said. “Save me a cherry for when I get out of the shower again.”

“Absolutely. How did you like the Game?”

“It was good,” Reggie confirmed, grinning. “I liked the chopsticks, but you know that already.”

Tom looked pleased. “Yes, but reiteration never hurts. What about the rest?”

“Chocolate’s very interesting,” Reggie continued musingly. “Getting dunked… that was _quite_ good for mild fearplay. And powerplay. Oh, and the temperature was just right, by the way.”

Tom nodded. “I checked it with a thermometer and my inner wrist,” they said, then teased, “Like you’re supposed to do with babies’ bathwater.”

Reggie rolled his eyes a bit and continued with his review. “I do like it better when I have more mobility. Like when you covered me in honey. Chocolate’s a bit too stiff. Plus it definitely took a while, so we wouldn’t do it if we wanted something quick.”

Tom nodded thoughtfully. “So… orange?” they asked.

Reggie shook his head. “More yellow,” he answered. “Next time, I’d rather go in just to my waist, or maybe get drizzled.”

“We can do that,” Tom said, obviously already imagining it. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, one thing…” Reggie said, frowning a little. “I’d rather you didn’t lick me when I’m head first in your mouth. Your teeth are kinda hard, and I’d rather have your tongue between me and them.”

“Oh, right, of course,” Tom said. “My bad. What about when you’re facing the other way?”

“Oh, that’s fine, I like that,” Reggie assured them. “And my legs are lighter, so it’s not uncomfortable. Besides, you usually tip your head back when you put me in feet first, so I’m not on top of your teeth anyway.”

Tom nodded again.

“How about you?” Reggie asked. “Things you liked, or that I should do differently?”

Tom looked thoughtful. “I like it better when you’re more mobile, too,” they said. “And I definitely like being able to taste you. All I could taste was chocolate, almost the whole time. But other than that, it was very green for me.”

Reggie grinned, sitting up. “Good. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like a lift back to the bathroom for my shower.”


End file.
